pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Man-at-Legs
Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia navaronis The Man-at-legs is a member of the Arachnorb family, and first appeared as a boss in Pikmin 2. Unlike the two other Arachnorbs, it is a bio-mechanical creature and has very spindly feet, making its battle strategy different. It moves around quickly, and stops only to use its blaster-like weapon to attack, usually when you have agitated it with attacks. It has its flaws, though; there is a visible laser it uses to target the Pikmin, making it obvious where it's going to shoot. You can only do this once, so make it count. These enemies, thankfully, are usually found in arenas that have raised ground that can be used as shields against the blasts. When it dies, it explodes; quite different from its relatives. As a side note, this enemy cannot be petrified while it is dormant. It is only found on the last (9) sub-level of the Subterranean Complex, Sublevel 13 of the Hole of Heroes, or Sub-level 2 in the Secret Testing Range in Challenge Mode. Stratagems for Success #The best way to defeat it is to run for cover when it begins firing, then run in and attack them when it lowers its head. When it shakes them off in a fury, you run to hide. Unfortunately, easier said than done. If your Pikmin try to go through a blast, they will be immediately killed. #Another great way to defeat them is to take a large mob of Purple Pikmin, and while it lays dormant in the ground, pummel it with all the purples you have by throwing them. It should drop its health to a substantial fraction if you do it correctly. #Unfortunately, the player often faces a Man-At-Legs in a watery area, leaving the aforementioned strategy of Purple Pikmin useless. In such circumstances it is best to attempt the "Hit and Run" technique of number one. #Another strategy is to attack it violently when it is dormant, and as soon as it is all the way out of the ground, petrify it. When it is frozen, throw very quickly at it's belly, and freeze it again as soon as it wakes up. Ultra-Spicy Spray is optional. Olimar's Notes This species of the arachnorb family fuses with machinery at a crucial point in the maturation process, giving it the ability to fire energy burst from the launcher beneath its spherical torso. However, the Man-At-Legs itself is not in control of this weapon. Instead, the mechanical portions of its structure appear to automatically acquire and attack targets. The Man-At-Legs has a gentle disposition, and as a member of the arachnorb family, it has no natural enemies. It is particularly difficult to understand why this species would develop such awesome offensive capabilities, leading to rumors in the scientific community that it was the machinery that approached the arachnorb and proposed the symbiotic relationship. Louie's Notes Although the meat is a bit on the metallic side, the oil makes a mouthwatering gravy or lubricative vinaigrette. Category:Arachnorbs Category:Bosses